The invention relates to a stirrup with a crossbar that supports the rider""s shoe in riding and with an upper portion that is provided with a fastening means for a carrying belt of a stirrup.
The stirrup of the type mentioned above is conventional in this art. Typically, it has a metal part made of one piece that forms the upper portion as well as the metallic area of the crossbar and a resting element that is pressed into a longitudinal slot of the metallic part of the crossbar. This resting element is an elastomer block with a mushroom-shaped extension that protrudes downward and that may be elastically compressed, a longitudinal slot being provided for this purpose. It may thus be removably pressed into the metallic part of the crossbar, although considerable force has to be exerted to remove it.
This previously proposed resting element of the crossbar is made of a relatively hard rubber. It is provided on its surface with nubs that are protruding upward and are positioned at regular intervals. Although it has a certain spring characteristic, it is a small one and the damping capacity is negligibly small as well.
Recently, stirrups have repeatedly been equipped with a damper. So it has been known in the art to arrange a dashpot directly on the fastening means of the upper portion of the stirrup, and, more precisely, between said stirrup and the stirrup leather, said dashpot being designed to resemble a shock absorber as it is known to be used in vehicles. This dashpot is approximately 2 to 3 cm in diameter and about 8 to 15 cm in length. It allows to dampen abrupt motions of the stirrup and of the rider it supports. It has a considerable disadvantage, though. Its mass is comparable with and generally superior to the mass of the stirrup itself. As a result thereof, the center of gravity of the unit constituted by the stirrup and the dashpot is rather determined by the latter which means to say that the common center of gravity is relatively high. This has considerable disadvantages in practical riding. Moreover, the relatively large dashpot is not aesthetic. A motion takes place relative to the horse which disturbs the horse. All this is disadvantageous.
Accordingly, the object of the invention is to develop the stirrup of the type mentioned above in such a manner that a good damping capacity is obtained without having the center of gravity of the stirrup displaced upward and that the measures for damping are simple and may be, as far as possible, carried out with exchangeable dampers.
Starting from the stirrup of the type mentioned herein above, this object is achieved by having a damping body arranged on the stirrup between the crossbar and the shoe.
The invention accordingly proposes to develop and design the resting body of the art in such a manner that it is an efficient damping body. By efficient damping body a body is meant that, in a way similar to a shock absorber in a vehicle, deflects much more readily than it rebounds, i.e., that converts kinetic energy into other kinds of energy, more specifically into heat, and that in any case is as little elastic as possible. A so-called elasticoviscous behavior for example is aimed at.
The damping body according to the invention that is arranged on the crossbar has considerable advantages over the dashpot that has been described in detail. The mass of this damping body is situated underneath the rider""s foot, the stirrup continuing to fall downward in a natural way, attracted by gravity, as a result thereof, maintaining this position in an even more advantageous manner than the stirrup of the type mentioned above. Tilting, which occurs with the stirrup provided with a dashpot, is impeded.
Dampening elastomer materials as they are utilized in so-called safety plates that are laid on playgrounds in the area of such play structures from which children may fall down, such as climbing frames for example, are known in principle. Such safety plates are typically composed of a mixture of shredded reclaimed rubber, from tires for example, and of an adhesive such as polyurethane for example. By mixing two different materials, i.e., rubber shreds, e.g., ground rubber, and PU, more specifically polyurethane foam, an inhomogeneous body is obtained that has good shock absorbency. Such materials as well as the instruments for testing them are well known.
It furthermore proved advantageous to provide the damping body with internal hollow spaces that run across the direction of load for example. Such internal hollow spaces also permit to achieve non homogeneity of the material constituting the body, which influences favorably the absorption properties of impacts. These internal hollow spaces are preferably visible and open across the direction of the opening of the stirrup. It is therefore easy to distinguish the damping bodies from the resting elements of the art.
While the resting elements of the art are relatively difficult to remove from the metallic crossbar, the development suggests removably connecting the damping body to the metallic crossbar so that the damping body may be removed from the metallic crossbar without the help of any tool and with forces so small that even, e.g., a child may gather them. This may be performed by having the damping body and the metallic crossbar joined together by Velcro fasteners for example. Such a connection proved to be resistant enough not to unfasten in practical use. On the other hand it is so easy enough to free as to allow a quick exchange of a damping body. In a preferred embodiment, the damping body is connected by its lower surface with a first part of a Velcro fastener. The second part of the Velcro fastener is attached to the upper side of the crossbar.
It furthermore proved advantageous to give the damping body a desk-shaped cross section. A slant resting surface for a rider""s sole is thus achieved. As a result thereof, a rider is better capable of adjusting the stirrup to his own wishes and to his own riding behavior.
In another embodiment, the damping body is realized by a resting plate for the foot and by a shock absorber as it is known from the automotive industry. The other end of said shock absorber is attached to the crossbar of the stirrup.
In another further embodiment, there is arranged on the crossbar a cushion filled with a fluid, said cushion cooperating with a second cushion situated underneath the crossbar through small bores that are partially provided with valves. The fluid is also contained in said second cushion. Depending on the ratio of forces, the fluid is pressed from the upper into the lower cushion. This flow is quite fast on account of the valves. The flow running countercurrent to the first one takes quite some time though, since here, the valves shut several of the small gates or throats.